Ghost of a Shaman
by Chibi0Dragon
Summary: One of the shamen dies *cough* yoh *cough* and comes back as a ghost. What will the group do to bring him back to life, and where does Hao fit into all of this? Yoh/Anna


Chibi Dragon: I don't really have anybody to help me host today....that's strange seeing as how I normally have kidnapped somebody...  
  
Yami Chibi D: What do you mean I'm here! *Waves arms frantically*  
  
Chibi Dragon: Well you're really just my yami so you don't count. Anyways I was going to write this fic quite a while ago, I even had most of the first chapter done. Then my computer crashed, we had to restart it, I lost EVERYTHING, need I say more. Well that is my reasoning behind my lack of updates on all my fics. Oh by the way Yami give the nice readers the good and horrifying Shaman King news.  
  
Yami Chibi D: Why I thought that I didn't exist Yipes! News is that 4Kids has licensed the Shaman King anime, and it will be appearing in the Fox Box this fall. ^.^ I think they have 24 episodes licensed or something, but I don't know if it's the first 24.now you may be wondering why this is horrifying news, Chibi if you will.  
  
Chibi Dragon: LOOK AT THE NAME, 4KIDS, THERE COULDN'T HAVE BEEN WORST TRANSLATING PEOPLE TO GET IT. Sorry I'm just worried that it could turn into a fad (like Pokemon), and then you can't even admit that you like it when it's all over. Oh well at least Ill be able to see such a great manga, animated.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even this disclaimer; I stole it from somebody else. -.-*  
  
~*~  
  
A faint sound of beeping filled the empty hallways, doctors in white, coats shifted in and out of rooms. Some of them were busily shuffling papers, while others hurriedly traveled the corridors with medicine to check on some of their patients. Anna Kyoyama sat on the hard hospital chairs, as she counted the tiles one the floor beneath her. "Kyoyama, Anna?" a doctor asked her. Slightly startle she looked up at his face, and nodded. The itako didn't even notice him arrive. The doctors brown hair was starting to gray on the sides making him, in Anna's opinion very distinguished. "I'm sorry," he began "but he passed on just an hour ago."  
  
Tears quickly started to stream from the young itako's face, as she continued to stair into the doctor's eyes. He sighed and motioned for her to follow him. He lead her down a hall and stopped in front of a door, before leaving her and walking off to tent to another patient. Anna stepped through the door, and immediately started to cry after seeing her fiancé lying peacefully under the sheets of the hospital bed. There were machines of all sorts hooked up to him. And one of them on the table, let out a constant beep to show that his heart had stopped. Anna sat by his bed for hours, just holding his had, and speaking softly to him. Even though he was already dead.  
  
The wooden door opened with a squeak as Manta, and Tao Ren walked into the room. Tears welled up in Ren's eyes, and he bit his lower lip so that he wouldn't cry. The short boy behind let out stifled sobs every once and a while. When Anna saw the two walk in she quickly rubbed the tears from her eyes to make sure that they didn't see her cry, although her tear stained cheeks and puffy red face told otherwise. The itako quickly stood up, knocking the chair to the ground and walked briskly out the exit.  
  
A couple of weeks had passed, and the group stood standing around Yoh's grave. Flowers were piled on top of it making it virtually impossible to see the ground. Nobody could get over the death of their friend. Even Amidamaru refused to go to heaven, claiming that he was going to stay and protect Anna. She reluctantly agreed to let him stay, although secretly she was very happy to have him stay; after all he was a good friend of Yoh's. Anna, no matter how cold hearted she seemed, took his death the worst. She stayed in the cemetery long after everybody had left. Gazing at the stars. "Why did you go?" She stifled a small sniffle, and let her cold tears hit the ground.  
  
"But I didn't go anywhere Anna," Anna's eyes widened and looked beside her. There stood Yoh, looking up at the sky just like always. He turned to her, a familiar goofy grin plastered on his face. "I have been here the whole time."  
  
~*~ Chibi Dragon: OMG THAT WAS SO HARD TO WRITE! AND IT SUCKED! It seemed too sappy for my tastes. The thing is that I actually have a plot for this fic its just trying to put it in words. Oh and I know that my grammar was really bad. I'm really bad with grammar. ~^.^~ Next chapter will be long too(think 1000 words or so not counting the A/N)  
  
Yami Chibi D: BTW Yes I know that it may have been a little ooc. Keep in mind that Chibi Dragon has only read to chapter 13 in Shonen Jump, unfortunately she knows more spoilers then should be allowed, and this is nothing you should see what she knows about Naruto.  
  
Chibi Dragon: Yeah its time that I admit that I spend far too much time online. *sigh* I cant help it, I'm just too curious. BTW Hao is going to play a pretty big part in this fic, I just need to figure out how to introduce him although I have and Idea. If you have any Ideas on how Yoh died I could use some help with that cause honestly I have no Idea. Its not the MOST important detail, but you never know. I was leaning along the lines of sickness, hit by a car type of thing. Well Ill cya when the next chapter of Ghost of a Shaman is out.  
  
Yami Chibi D: Please remember to review, after all that's what keeps us FF.net writes alive. Constructive criticism is good, but flames will be used to...Well they will be used for something.  
  
Chibi Dragon: Next chapter should be out in about two weeks. I got to write a 10-page min 20page max report on the artic fox. Plus I gotta prepare for a Geo project, a variety of tests, and our teacher just assigned us a "mini" project, as he calls it for history. TELL ME IS IT CONSIDERED MINI IF IT HAS TO BE 3 PAGES LONG. Sry these end of the year reports are running me dry and it's getting late. Ja Ne. ^.^ 


End file.
